Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -20\% \times -\dfrac{15}{100} \times \dfrac{23}{25} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{15}{100} \times 100\% = -15\%$ $ \dfrac{23}{25} \times 100\% = 92\%$ Now we have: $ -20\% \times -15\% \times 92\% = {?} $ $ -20\% \times -15\% \times 92\% = 2.76 \% $